<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charmed by fabulousreaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256399">Charmed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper'>fabulousreaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Psychic Abilities, look at all these bisexuals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Henry Blake finds out Corporal Radar O'Reilly is actually psychic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Henry Blake/Radar O'Reilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explanation time! So I ended up spending about a week in Saratoga Hospital Mental Health Unit and during my stay there I had a lot of time to think. I decided hat when I write fanfic or anything for the matter I shouldn't be looking to please other people. Not that I don't want people to like my writing but if I'm gonna write it's ten times easier to do it for myself. For a long time there were certain idea's I didn't do because I was worried people wouldn't like them/they were too far out there but you know what? Who cares! I'm writing this for me! I'm actually currently working on a SW:TCW  fic right now. It's basically a self-insert but isn't in first person, never comes from my OC's perspective, and honestly the OC isn't even a super major character. And I guess you could say that I express my personal experiences with the Star Wars franchise and ultimately what it means to me. But we're not here to talk about Star Wars; we're here to talk about MASH. I started watching MASH when I got out of the hospital and let's just say I've fallen in love with it. It gives me something to talk about with my parents, it's funny as well, and it's anti-war! I love that shit! I absolutely headcanon that Radar is psychic and there's even an episode that kinda(?) confirms it. It was obviously meant as a joke but I grabbed it and ran. Radar is also my favorite character in the whole show (baby, baby boy). Welp, here goes nothing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crash of a metal tray falling to the ground was quick to break Radar's concentration. The pieces of radio he had been holding in the air fell as he jumped out of his chair and turned towards the origin of the sound. Sure enough there stood Colonel Henry Blake with his jaw practically on the floor. Radar could feel himself panicking as the Colonel continued to stare at him wide eyed. Well, not at him; rather he was staring where the radio parts had been floating in midair. Radar could only curse himself for being so careless; he had already been caught once already! Luckily it had been by Hawkeye and he swore up and down that he wouldn't tell anyone to which he kept his word. Not even Tapper knew about his psychic abilities. Radar being psychic wasn't that surprising to Hawkeye; he had long suspected it to be the case though not in a serious way. It wasn't until he walked in on the Corporal using his abilities to clean the dust off a shelf he couldn't reach did it occur to the captain that his joking<br/>intuition might be more than that.</p><p>"Uh...Radar..."</p><p>Ah, right. The situation at hand. In truth Radar hadn't expected Henry to be back from the mess hall so soon. The Colonel typically took an hour for lunch if he was able to and he had shown no indication of changing that. Of course it also could have been a spur of the moment decision by Henry while already at the mess hall. Whatever it was it may or may not have screwed him over.</p><p>Poor Henry looked like he had seen a ghost. "What was...uh...did you see that? Tell me you saw that!"</p><p>Radar felt his mouth become dry. "Sir I think you need to sit down..."</p><p>Surprisingly Henry just nodded and let Radar direct him to a chair. Good thing he did too because Henry's mind was moving a million miles a minute. Poor guy didn't know if what he saw was from a ghost or if he was just going crazy. How in hell was he going to explain this?!<br/>Just come out and say 'Colonel I have psychic powers that go beyond mind reading'? He wasn't worried about Henry not believing him; rather he was worried the Colonel would freak out even more and draw more attention. In this army that was the last thing he needed. Who knows what the men up top would make him do if they discovered that he could read minds (among<br/>other things). He shudders just thinking about it.</p><p>"Radar, was that a--?"</p><p>"It wasn't a ghost, sir." He felt a little guilty using his powers in the current situation but it was hard not to.</p><p>"Then what the hell was it?! Radio parts don't just float on their own!"</p><p>"I know, sir." Radar took a deep breath. "Would you believe me if I told you I was doing that?"</p><p>Henry, despite his initial shock, still became a bit skeptical. "Uh...maybe? I don't know! But how could you even do that?"</p><p>Radar watched Henry's expression carefully as he explained his abilities. He's pretty sure he was born with these powers; no one ever told him otherwise. He explained that he can hear people's thoughts as well as manipulate objects with his mind. No one else in his family had these abilities; he had never even met another person who could do what he did. Though his mother did claim to have known a girl growing up who had powers like his. This was why she didn't panic when his abilities surfaced. She did her best to protect him and not just when he was a child. Unfortunately no one could protect him from the draft. Henry still looked dazed as he explained but he raised no objections.</p><p>"I, uh, I have to admit I'm a bit at a loss for words." Henry said slowly. "So...this entire time you've been literally reading my mind?"</p><p>Radar flinched inwardly. "Everyone's minds, actually. I'm still learning to control it and some people's thoughts are, um, loud."</p><p>"Is that how you know when choppers are coming?"</p><p>Radar shrugged. "Sort of. The wounded have a hard time controlling their thoughts; I can sense their distress a couple miles out."</p><p>"Good God..." Henry rubbed his temples. "All the Colonels in this army and I'm the one with a superhero secretary."</p><p>Radar couldn't help but blush a little. "I'm hardly a superhero, sir."</p><p>
  <em>"You make life around here a hell of a lot easier, that's for sure..."</em>
</p><p>As soon as he finished the thought Henry's eyes widened. "You heard that, didn't you?" He became worried. "What else have you heard?"</p><p>Radar's blush deepened as he remembered the very personal thoughts of his Colonel; particularly the ones that was about him. Not about his work ethic, either. "Well...I've heard a lot of interesting things coming from some of the nurses."</p><p>Thankfully Henry took the distraction and ran with it. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"</p><p>"Nurse Orlowski plays music in her head a lot. But it's weird music, maybe German? Oh, and Nurse Jones Fantasizes about punching people that argue with her."</p><p>To his relief the Colonel laughed. "That sounds like Anne, all right! I hear she was a boxer back home."</p><p>"She was. Typical story: dad wanted a boy, got a girl, doesn't let that stop him and teaches the girl how to fight." Before Henry could ask Radar continued. "She told me that herself. We were talking about that time Trapper had to fight that one man platoon and she overheard us. Told us about her training and I guess Trap wanted to test her."</p><p>"Trapper? Fighting a woman?"</p><p>Radar shook his head. "He was just flirting. Badly, but still flirting. Jones took him seriously and challenged him on the spot." Radar stifled a laugh as he remembered the event. "She knocked him out in one punch."</p><p>Henry burst out laughing. "Oh, man! I wish I could've been there to see the look on his face!"</p><p>Henry noticed Radar's bright smile. "Actually, I can show you what happened!"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Henry looked to him with a slightly suspicious look. "How?" </p><p>"Along with being able to hear other people's thoughts I can project my own." Radar couldn't help but blush a bit under Henry's gaze of wonder. It was similar to the look he had just a couple of minutes ago. Only this time there was no fear, only curiosity. "It's easier if we're<br/>touching."</p><p>"Oh! Uh, ok, whatever is easiest for you I guess."</p><p>Radar gestured for him to take his hands so he did. He was a bit surprised when Radar laced their fingers together and began to lean forward.</p><p>"Uh, Radar...?"</p><p>The Corporal paused. "Sorry! It's easiest to project images when our foreheads are touching."</p><p>Makes sense. Radar offered him a small but reassuring smile before closing his eyes. Henry mirrored his actions and closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the other's. The transfer was almost instant: he could see Trapper and Hawkeye outside in the camp only from a different angle than he was used to. Good God, he knew Radar was short but actually seeing how he saw the world...? It was incredible! A bit strange, but incredible! He watched through Radar's eyes as Nurse Jones joined in on their conversation. When the nurse knocked Trapper flat on his ass he could hear his own laughter among everyone else's. It was strange to watch a memory; not at all like watching a movie. It felt more like he was dreaming only less hazy.</p><p>Suddenly Radar snapped back from him and damn near flung himself over to the radio. Henry was about to ask when Burns burst into the office.</p><p>"Radar, I need to speak with the--!" Frank paused momentarily when he saw Henry. "Colonel! I'd like to make a formal complaint against Captain's Pierce and McIntyre!"</p><p>Henry rolled his eyes before standing to face the Major. "What is it this time?"</p><p>"They keep on locking me out of my own tent!"</p><p>"Any reason why?" Henry's tone was somewhere between irritated and bored.</p><p>"Likely just to inconvenience me! How else am I supposed to write my letters or--or shave or..." Frank's eyes widened in horror. "Make sure they’re not messing with Mother's picture! Oh sweet merciful God, I need to go get Mother!"</p><p>With that Frank thankfully ran out of the building likely in the direction of the Swamp. He would be back soon but Henry was grateful for the few extra minutes of peace. He looked over to Radar who was still fiddling with the radio parts.</p><p>"Any insights on this, Delphi?"</p><p>Radar looked to him with a raised brow. "The Oracle of Delphi had visions of the future, she wasn't psychic. And I know why Trapper and Hawkeye have been locking Major Burns out. There are several small reasons but the main one...you'll have to ask them yourself."</p><p>"You won't tell me?" There was no heat to his voice. It was a genuine question.</p><p>"It's not my secret to tell."</p><p>As he said this, Radar seemed to deep in thought. Could be he was just focused on putting the radio back together but Henry knew better at this point. The kid only got this quiet when he was scared. Not the running from gunfire scared, either. Rather the “is this man going to turn me in” scared. Slowly, as to not scare him further, Henry made his way over to Radar and clasped a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Listen, Radar: I'm not gonna tell anyone about your little superpower. I don't even want to think about what the men up top would do to ya if they found out about this but I know it wouldn't be anything good."</p><p>He notices Radar nod in agreement. "You're one of the only reasons this camp runs as smoothly as it does and I'll be damned if I let them take you from us."</p><p>
  <em>"I can't lose you..."</em>
</p><p>Radar did his best to pretend he didn't hear the last part. "Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to not get caught anymore."</p><p>He smiled reassuringly to the Colonel. Even so, Henry was visibly concerned. "Does anyone else know?"</p><p>"Just Hawkeye but he figured it out on his own."</p><p>"What about Trapper?"</p><p>Radar shook his head. "No, I made Hawkeye promise not to tell anyone."</p><p>"Not even me, huh?"</p><p>Radar gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, sir. I've always had to keep it a secret: no one in my family except for my mother knows about this. Not even my dad."</p><p>It looked like he was going to say something else but he once again quickly turned back to the radio. About five seconds later Major Burns burst in yet again.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the week went by relatively normal. The only thing different was that Henry found himself staring at Radar more than usual. He was still processing the fact that his clerk had actual mind powers. It was utterly bizarre and yet it made sense. Of course, there was still that question of what the Corporal heard from his mind specifically. He was only a man and while he (mostly) maintained his professionalism outwardly he still let his mind wander on the clock. Henry had always had a weakness for short people and Radar is tiny. It didn't help that he had big hazel eyes that Henry could get lost in. The first time he saw the kid without his glasses he had actually been struck speechless. Luckily he was able to excuse his silent staring as shock and nothing more. Though if Radar could hear his thoughts...</p><p>He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or disappointed that Radar hasn't said anything. Maybe he hadn't heard his particularly dirty thoughts? No, Radar had mentioned that he was still learning how to control his abilities. Poor kid has probably heard a plethora of private thoughts. Of course now that he knew that the Corporal could hear his thoughts he made a conscious effort to control both his body and mind. Thankfully they had several waves of wounded come in that week so he was mostly able to focus on his work. Of course once the storm passed he found himself alone with Radar in his office (late at night, mind you). They already finished all their paperwork and Henry was itching for a glass of brandy. Against his better judgment he offered Radar a drink.</p><p>"Oh no, sir. I couldn't possibly--"</p><p>Henry didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Radar was thinking. "C'mon, it's the end of the day! We're both gonna hit the hay afterwards so it won't hurt."</p><p>He could Radar thinking it over before eventually shrugging. "I guess."</p><p>"Ha! That's the spirit!" Henry exclaimed. "Pick your poison."</p><p>Radar peered into his prized liquor cabinet which he showed off with pride. At least once a week Radar would listen as he went on about his collection of fine spirits. "I guess I'll have what you're having."</p><p>"How much do you want?"</p><p>"How much should I have?"</p><p>Henry looked him up and down for a moment.<em> "Hm, he's pretty small but he's always drinking that homebrew..."</em> He made eye contact with the Corporal before smirking. <em>"How much do you think you can handle?"</em></p><p>Radar was only shocked for a moment before a small smile graced his features. <em>"More than you think I can."</em></p><p>Henry huffed out a laugh. <em>"Cocky, huh? I like that. How about a double?"</em></p><p><em>"Make it a triple."</em> Radar saw his surprise. <em>"Makes it easier to sleep."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I get that..."</em>
</p><p>As Henry poured their drinks Radar tried to calm his pounding heart. It had been what felt like ages since he was able to communicate solely through thoughts. He always found it easier to share his thoughts directly rather than speak them. It gave him a safety net of a sort. But to be able to share thoughts with the Colonel...it was both terrifying and thrilling. He wasn't one to deny their close bond; as far as everyone else knew they were best friends. They were hardly seen apart and even when they were people always wondered why. It was almost odd to see either of them walking around by themselves. Of course he was well aware of the Colonel's attraction towards him. Hell, it went beyond just attraction. Before Henry knew about his abilities he would have some interesting thoughts around him. Most of the time they were pretty tame and actually kind of funny. The time Henry was almost run over in his sleep the poor guy thought he had died and Radar was there to take him to the afterlife. Fortunately he was able to use some of his influence to get the Colonel calm enough to be coherent. Or the time that rookie sniper had them trapped in the shower together; despite the fact that they were both naked save for their towels Henry's main concern had been Radar. He was worried about everyone else but the Corporal had been at the forefront of his mind. He remembered Henry thinking that if they all got out of there alive he might just kiss Radar senseless from pure euphoria. Of course after the sniper was subdued they all became far too busy for such a thing to happen. Radar was brought out of his thoughts by Henry handing him his drink.</p><p>"Thank you, sir." He said aloud.</p><p>"No problem." Henry took a moment to take a swig of his brandy. "Mind if I ask you something?"</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>Another sip. "What's it like? Having to hear people's thoughts all the time."</p><p>Radar thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. I've had these powers since I was a baby so I don't know what it's like to be, well, normal."</p><p>"Can't miss something you never had, huh?"</p><p>Radar nodded. "Yeah." He took a small sip of the brandy and fought a sour look. Hawkeye's homebrew wasn't one for flavor but after all this time he had<br/>actually gotten used to it.</p><p>
  <em>"How the hell would I even go about that?"</em>
</p><p>"Go about what, sir?"</p><p><em>"Shit."</em> Henry inwardly flinched. "Nothing. Er, not nothing but, ah..."<em> "Shit. Shit. Shit."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Something personal?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In a sense..."</em>
</p><p>Radar offered him a small smile. <em>"I won't push it. It wouldn't be the first time I heard something I wasn't supposed to."</em></p><p>A strange feeling akin to grief washes over Henry as his expression visibly fell.<em> "Oh, Radar..."</em> "Don't be sorry. You said you can't control it and I believe you. Besides, I'm pretty sure you know me inside and out at this point."</p><p>"It definitely makes being your secretary easier."</p><p>
  <em>"You're more than a secretary to me."</em>
</p><p>Henry then let out a frustrated growl. "Damn bourbon doesn't hit like it used to. Used to make my brain shut up for once."</p><p>"What do you mean by that, anyway?" Radar asked.</p><p>"Mean by what?"</p><p>
  <em>"That I'm more than a secretary to you."</em>
</p><p>"Oh, right."</p><p>Henry took a deep breath before downing the rest of his drink like a shot. He stood and stared at his glass for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, before adding a splash more and downing that as well.</p><p>
  <em>"Can I kiss you?"</em>
</p><p>"S-Sir?" Radar had been so startled he began speaking aloud.</p><p>He could feel Henry's anxiety. "I just wanted...forget about it."</p><p>He was about to turn away before Radar grabbed his elbow to stop him. "Wait!" Thankfully, Henry stopped. "I heard you, I just..."<em> "Thought you'd never ask."</em></p><p>Henry couldn't help but crack a smile.<em> "Neither did I but here we are."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yes, by the way."</em>
</p><p>The Colonel wasted no time in closing the distance between them. It was a simple and gentle kiss; something Radar was grateful for. He had no idea how he would react if the Colonel tried to slip him tongue on their first kiss. It was the simple press of their lips that had his heart fluttering all the same. He felt Henry's fingers caress his cheek as they pulled away from each other. His hand shifted so that his fingers were threaded through Radar's hair and his thumb rested on his cheekbone.</p><p>"That was..."</p><p>
  <em>"Nice?"</em>
</p><p>Henry chuckled and rested his forehead against Radar's.<em> "Yeah, nice."</em></p><p>No thoughts passed between them as they pressed their lips together once again. This time Henry was a bit bolder as he moved his lips against the Corporal's. Radar had been kissed before but never beyond simple pecking. Being kissed by Henry was both exhilarating and overwhelming. When the Colonel peeked his tongue past his lips he could taste the bourbon on his own. Before he knew it his back was pressed to the filing cabinet and Henry was tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. The Colonel's body was pressed fully against his, effectively trapping him but all he could do was throw his arms around the others shoulders. Radar felt his heart skip a beat when Henry's hands moved to his thighs. An image of Radar laid on the Colonel's desk as said Colonel ravished him suddenly bombarded his mind and he found himself wanting the same thing. Just as those hands the Corporal fantasizes about all too often cupped the back of his legs did the sound of a door slamming open echo into the office.</p><p>"Oh, Henry~!"</p><p>Of course it was Hawkeye.</p><p>"We have a surprise for you~!"</p><p>With Trapper right behind him.</p><p>As reluctant as he was to let Radar go they both found themselves rushing to their usual positions before the door to his office swung open revealing terror 1 and 2.</p><p>Hawkeye said jovially "Well, well, well. I didn't know you'd be up but it is still a pleasant surprise to see you Radar."</p><p>"Isn't it past your bedtime, kiddo?" Trapper added. "You gotta get some sleep if you're gonna grow into a big strong boy."</p><p>Radar didn't say anything but he was giving Hawkeye a hard look. Henry didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was displeased at being interrupted. Henry was biffed as well but was better at hiding it.</p><p>"This better be good, you two." Henry said, clearly irritated.</p><p>"Oh, but it is, my good Colonel!" Hawkeye stated. "See, Trapper and I managed to acquire a copy of one of the hottest films to come out this year: Dynamite Blonde!"</p><p>"You're kidding? How in hell did you two manage that?"</p><p>Trapper shrugged coyly. "We have our ways."</p><p>Radar rolled his eyes. "Did your 'ways' include bribing a black market smuggler into making you pay only twice of what it's worth?"</p><p>Trapper rolled his eyes back at him. "Will you stop reading our minds, kid? Can't you leave some things to mystery?"</p><p>Henry abruptly shot up from his chair. "Hey, lay off him! If he said he can't control it then he can't control it!" While Trapper looked confused, Radar was bug eyed and Hawkeye looked exasperated. "Uh, I mean, he can't help it if he always knows what you guys are up to!" He said very awkwardly.</p><p>Trapper looked from Henry, to Radar, to Hawkeye, then back to Henry.</p><p>"Ya know, I'm getting a feeling that I'm being left out of a loop." As he said this he gave a pointed look to Pierce.</p><p>Both Henry and Pierce glanced to Radar who seemed to be deep in thought.</p><p>"Trapper..." Radar took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you believe me if I told you I was psychic?"</p><p>"Is water wet?"</p><p>"Uh, yes?"</p><p>"Then there's your answer." Trapper noticed the shocked looks everyone was giving him. "What? Can't a grown man believe in magic without people judging him?"</p><p>Hawkeye actually laughed at that. "No one's judging, my dear."</p><p>"I am." Henry thought to which Radar gave him a look for. "Great, this has all been settled. Now if you two don't need anything else would you mind skedaddling?"</p><p>"Not at all, my good sir." Hawkeye said sarcastically. "We were just leaving. Weren't we, honey?"</p><p>Trapper nodded before joining arms with his fellow captain. "I believe we were, my darling. You two enjoy the rest of your night."</p><p>And with that the dynamic duo waltzed out of Blake's office and into the night.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Henry asked Radar once they were alone.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"Want to pick up where we left off?"</p><p>"God, yes."</p><hr/><p>Hawkeye swirled the olive in his martini as he was deep in thought. He hadn't noticed it at first but when he and Trapper went into the Colonel's office something was different. He wasn't psychic but he knew two people interrupted when he saw it. He had walked  in and been walked in on enough to know so. Radar hadn't even bothered hiding his frustration; in fact he made a point to project it to the Captain. Now that he thought about it, it was sexual frustration. Another thing he has felt far too many times. He always figured that their Colonel harbored affection for their local psychic but he never thought the man would act on it.</p><p>Hawkeye shrugged. "Good for them!"</p><p>Trapper gave him a curious look from his cot. "What's good and for whom?"</p><p>"Did you notice anything interesting about our Colonel and Marie Laveau?"</p><p>"Marie Laveau was a voodoo queen, she wasn't psychic."</p><p>"Not what I asked but I'll give you a second chance."</p><p>Trapper sighed and rolled his eyes. "I noticed that Henry is a lousy liar but that ain't exactly news." He paused for a moment. "Though...Radar did actually seem pretty miffed at us. Henry too."</p><p>"Right you are, mi amor." Hawkeye took a languid sip from his martini before continuing. "But if you had to put a specific name to it, what kind of miffed?"</p><p>Trapper shrugged. "I don't know! Miffed is miffed! I didn't even know there could be subsections of miffed!"</p><p>Hawkeye sighed as he put his martini down. "Allow me to paint you a picture. You and I; enjoying the moonlight and all its beauties. We've had a couple of nice dry martinis, our bellies are full but not too full, and Frank is scheduled to be with Margaret for the entire night."</p><p>"Are you painting me a picture or coming on to me?"</p><p>"Always a little bit of both, mon cher. Now! Imagine, you and I, the mood is set and we're ready to forget the surgeries for a few hours and then BOOM!" Trapper jumped a bit. "In comes Frank spoiling both our fun and appetites for carnal pleasures. Now, tell me, what is the first feeling that comes to mind?"</p><p>"Miffed!"</p><p>Hawkeye said nothing in return. He simply smiled in that sneaky way of his and raised his glass to the other before downing it. He watched the wheels turn in McIntyre's head before realization finally dawned on him.</p><p>"Holy shit!"</p><p>Hawkeye couldn't help but chuckle. "Holy shit, indeed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I'm actually kinda proud of myself with this one. Other than the obvious I felt I did a half-decent job with the dialog. I tried to mimic their speech style by essentially picturing what they say in my head. If its seems too OOC in my head I scrap it and try to reword it so that it actually sounds like something the characters would say. I may have been a bit overzealous with the "holy shit" line but even my grandma (who was a teenager in 50's) says shit so I figured it would be fine. Also I firmly believe that if the show hadn't been made in the 70's/80's and aired on HBO they would've said fuck plenty of times. At least once an episode. But alas I must say on their behalf. Now don't kill me but I've thought of writing an A/B/O fanfic but like...ethically? Like no claiming marks or r*pey undertones. I feel like if A/B/O were an actual thing it would be less like the bullshit wolf thing and more like a regular estrus cycle. Yeah people would be super horny but people are already super horny. I just feel like the whole "pheromone" thing is just an excuse to write about violent sex (don't even get me started on non-con). Anyways I hope you enjoyed I did my own beta but I'm hoping I didn't forget any mistakes. Comments loved!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>